


Falling for the Templar

by TessaLupan



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Pregnancy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3396593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessaLupan/pseuds/TessaLupan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tessa Trevelyan has slowly been falling in love with Cullen. As much as she wants to have sex with him, her current virgin status scares her to attempt to try things with Cullen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling for the Templar

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone!
> 
> This is my first FanFiction ever so, please leave a comment if you have any advice or just lovely critiques! I kinda rushed the first part so you guys can get to the smut!

Tessa Trevelyan could not take her eyes of Commander Cullen. No words seemed to describe the feelings she got when she was around him. And the fact that he kissed her on the battlement, she was shocked... in a good way. She hadn't expected him to react so passionately. She assumed her aggressive flirting went into one ear and out the other with him. For a brief moment, she assumed he was not interested in her and contemplated pursing Blackwall. Yet, the Commander seemed to surprise her at every turn. In her head, she knew she wanted to be with him... be with him more intimately. She was nervous though. All they've done was soft, quick kisses since she was preoccupied with rifts. She was also nervous since she was a virgin and expected pain... at least that's what she heard. She was scared but she knew Cullen would not hurt her-

"Don't you just want to lick the sweat off his lip scar?" Dorian appeared out of nowhere, making Tessa scream. A few men training under Cullen's watch turned to the noise before Cullen barked out them to get back to work. Cullen glanced in our direction and give a small smile which Tessa returned. 

"Are you trying to make me have a heart attack?" Tessa hissed at Dorian, who just shrugged.

He pointed to Cullen, "Perhaps if you stop drooling after him, then I'll stop teasing you so much."

"I am not drooling!" Tessa replied, wiping her hand over a mouth just in case she was. Tessa averted her eyes from Dorian only to notice Cullen making his way toward them, "Oh shit, he's coming this way." Tessa tried to compose herself but spending the last few minutes thinking about Cullen making love to her had left her all hot and bothered. 

"Dorian." Cullen nodded toward Dorian before setting blue eyes on Tessa, "Inquisi- I mean, Tessa." Her name rolled off his tongue like molten chocolate. Tessa shifted her feet, trying to feel less warm all of a sudden. 

"Commander," Dorian grinned and Tessa knew he was up to no good.

"So, when are you two gonna have a much of Templar babies?" Sera's voice boomed, shocking all three of them. Cullen's face began to turn red and Tessa averted her eyes from everyone. Dorian just laughed before grabbing a hold on Sera and dragging her away. 

"They ask the silliest questions," Tessa muttered, trying to break the awkward tension. 

Cullen seemed to have regain his composure after Sera and Dorian had left, "Babies..." He whispered, perhaps to himself more than Tessa. He locked eyes with Tessa, "Do you ever see yourself having children?"

Tessa shifted her feet again, letting out a small giggle, "Eventually, maybe, after the hole in the sky is fixed. My mother had six kids. I don't expect to have as many as her but one or two little Cullen's running around would be nice." 

She did not realize what she had said until she saw Cullen's surprised expression. Did she just say "little Cullen's"? Oh Maker, she thought. "Maker, Cullen... I didn't mean to say that... I'm sorry..."

Before she could continue her apology, he kissed her. It was a chaste kiss. Soft and full of unspoken promises. He let out a breathy laugh, "Nothing to stress about. Will you meet me in my office after this training?"

"Yes." Tessa said far too quickly, "I mean.. yeah, sure." 

He chuckled before giving her a quick peck and running off to his soldiers. 

Tessa was unsure if she wanted to wait in his office or go talk to Iron Bull in the Tavern. She glanced at Cullen and her cheeks began to get warm again. She needed a break from everything Cullen related. She made her way to the Tavern, admiring all that Skyhold has to offer. She smiled as soon as she saw Iron Bull leisurely sitting on a bench. 

"Inquisitor!" He roared, "Let me grab you a drink."

Before Tessa could decline, Bull hand managed to get a large cup in her hand and she was plotted down next to him. She shrugged before taking large gulp of whatever was in the cup. It burned a trail down her throat, making her regret that decision. "Maker, what the hell was that?"

"Nothing but sweet hard liquor, Boss. Now, want me to guess why you are going to ask me or are you gonna ask me?"

A blush spread across Tessa's cheeks. She placed the cup down, turning to face him. He raised an eyebrow, watching her ever move like a predator. "From what you've told me, you're very experienced in the bed department..."

He began to laugh at her phrasing. There was something adorable about the strong Inquisitor that can close rifts and defeat countless Red Templars, getting all flustered over the topic of sex. "You mean sex." He stated. 

Tessa nodded, before gulping slightly, "It's just... I want... Maker, how do I say this?"

"You want to have sex with Cullen," Bull took a swing from his cup, "But, you don't know what to do."

If it was possible, the color of her cheeks darkened over her ebony skin. She was flustered. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. 

Bull pressed on, "Am I wrong or?"

"No, no, you're right. I... I want it to be good for him too but I'm scared."

"Oh, trust me, it will be good for him." He smirked, "Men are simple beings, Tessa. A few licks here and a little tug and we become pudding in any woman's hands. It will only suck if your mind isn't involved in it. I see the way Cullen looks at you. I would be damned if he didn't love you. My only advice to you is to take it slow and I know Cullen will take his time devouring you like any man should."

He casually chugged down his drink before locking his with her, "Also, if he can't satisfy you, make your way to my quarters." He winked before departing. Tessa finally began to breath after hearing Iron Bull say Cullen loved her. Had he said something to Bull? No, Bull just knows. He always knows. Before long, Tessa finally regain balance in her weak knees and made her way to Cullen's office. She wondered what he could possibly want to talk about. She would die slowly if he mentioned anything from earlier. She mentally slapped herself for making that stupid mistake. 

She arrived at Cullen's office, taking in the wooden door as she placed the hand on the knob. Everything would be fine, she told herself. Don't make a fool of yourself. She turned the knob, peeking her head in. Cullen was sitting at his desk, head bowed low staring at stacks of papers. His blue eyes rose and softened as he met hers. He quickly got to his feet, cursing as he slammed his knee into his desk. 

Tessa couldn't help but laugh, "Cullen, are you okay?" She made her way toward him. 

He rubbed at his knee, sighing, "Better now that you're here."

She felt herself blush again. She pushed her short black hair behind her ear, "Was there something you wanted to talk about?"

"Uh... no." Cullen looked confused for a second before something clicked, "Oh, I didn't call you here to talk. I... uh... wanted to kiss you. If you would allow it, Maker."

He made his way around the desk.

"Of course, Cullen." Tessa mumbled before their lips meet. It was a soft kiss, slowly progressing into something more. Tessa ran her fingers through his soft fur collar, enjoying the feeling of it under her fingers. Cullen slowly pressed her against his desk, hands swiftly squeezing her butt before lifting her up and onto it. 

Tessa let out a breathless giggle before she parted her legs to let him as close as possible. His tongue flicked at her lips and she parted her lips to let him in, tasting him for once. He tasted sweet as he let a groan when he pressed his lower half to hers. Tessa gasped as she felt his hardness. She never expected it to feel so big against her. His tongue entered her mouth when she gasped taking full advantage of her. She moaned against him, tongues at constant war for dominance. She couldn't help but grind against him. He groaned this time. 

"Maker, Tessa." He whispered as she grinded against him again. His hands tightened around her waist. 

She grabbed his neck and pulled his lips to hers again. After a hard, gasp inducing kiss, Tessa spoke, "Let's go upstairs."

"Tessa." He paused, "I... I want to make love to you."

She tensed and he must of felt it. Concern and rejection flooded his eyes. Tessa noticed, hands running over his cheeks as a finger lighted grazed his scar, "No, Cullen. It's not that I don't want to. I'm a virgin."

Cullen knew she was a few good years younger than him but he never expected that. For a gorgeous young woman like herself to be untouched was surprising. But it also excited him. He would be the one to bring pleasure to her. He would be the one to love her every day of his life. He would be the father to all the little ones she wanted to have. 

"Slow then. We don't have to do anything drastic tonight. We can take things at your pace, sweetheart." That's the first time he called her, sweetheart. He kissed her abruptly before locking eyes with her, "I love you, Tessa."

She couldn't help but choke slightly. He said it. He finally said it. "Cullen, I love you too."

He kissed her again, wiping the single tear that came out of her right eye. She giggled as she got overly emotional about all this. 

"Upstairs?" He asked, making sure she still wanted something. Anything. He begged she still wanted him. 

"Yes."

Cullen expected to make it to the top of the ladder and gradually make it to the bed but the complete opposite happened. As soon as he made it, Tessa grabbed him and dragged him to the bed. She was slowly working her shirt off as she stared at him from the edge of the bed. 

"Take your clothes off." She ordered, lowering her tunic to the ground. Tonight was about her, he told himself. Don't get lost. 

Tessa was standing in her smalls, staring at Cullen who hadn't moved yet, "Do you need help, Commander?" Her words shot straight to his groin. He bite his lip to try to contain his moan. He quickly worked his armor, tossing to the ground in one fluid motion. He heard Tessa laugh, "That was impressive, Cullen."

"I always aim to please." He retorted, smirking at her. 

He placed his hands on his pants and stopped. He needed to focus on her. 

"I want you in your smalls, Commander."

He cursed himself as he took off his pants and laid back on the bed. She crawled at his legs before taking a seat on his groin. He could feel her warmth against his member and he couldn't handle it anymore. He flipped them over, pressing his lips to her protesting ones. "May I touch you, love?"

She nodded. 

Cullen settled between her legs, placing his breeches below hers. He continued to kiss her, hands roaming her luscious body. His hand hovered over her breast, making sure she was comfortable enough for him to continue. Tessa impatiently moaned, grabbed his hand and pressed it against her breast. He squeezed, getting harder himself as he heard her moan. 

His lips moved down her chin and stopping at her neck. He lightly bite her neck before finding a spot that made her nails dig into his naked back. He growled before biting a bit harder and kissing the darkening spot. His hands hovered over her breast smalls, "May I?" 

"Maker, yes, Cullen." She said breathless. 

He let out an approving chuckle before ripping her beautiful breasts exposed. She gasped again as his mouth made its way down to her swelling breasts. His finger brushed over a tint nipple, hearing a breathy moan leave her throat. "Maker, you are so beautiful. And you're mine. All mine." He took a nipple into his mouth, hearing her moan extremely loudly. He sucked at her, enjoying hearing her sounds of pleasure. He switched nipples. 

"Oh, Cullen!" She gasped out, hands tangling into his gorgeous curly hair. He growled at her response, letting go of her nipple. 

"Have you ever touched yourself?" Cullen asked, fingers hovering over her mound. 

She bit her lip and nodded, "I never put my fingers in though, just light touches."

He nodded in understanding. He wanted to take it slow with her, building her up to him. He settled more firmly between her legs, grinding lightly against clothed clit at the angle he positioned himself. She gasped and he smirked to himself. He grabbed her legs and hooked it around himself. She got the hint and tightened her legs on his back, heels digging into his ass. 

He ground himself into her, groaning at the sensation. It didn't bother him that they have smalls in the way of their parts actually touching. All that mattered was that he was going to make her cum hard against him. His lips were planted on hers again before his head bowed against her neck. She loved hearing his breathy moans on her neck. She felt a build up like no other as he worked his hips, grinding down against her. She couldn't help but thrust up into him.

"Tessa, I need you.... I need you to cum for me."

"Oh, Maker." Tessa's body shook but she needed to hear his voice, "Talk to me."

His teeth latched onto her earlobe. He licked the shell of her ear, "I can't wait to taste you with my tongue. You have no idea how long I have waited to fuck you with my fingers... Maker... my cock. I have never felt a stronger need than to fuck you, Tessa. For you to cum on my tongue, my fingers and my cock." He was thrusting down so hard it was making Tessa breathless. 

Pure pleasure shot through her core and she couldn't stop the scream from tearing through her throat. Her nails dug into his shoulders, probably leaving marks for a week. Cullen kept thrusting down at her, sweat sliding down the side of his temple. He watched her body convulse under his and his name being chanted by her gorgeous lips. He pressed his lips hard against her, his hands fisting the bed sheets as the pleasure become too much and he came apart. He shuddered as he collapsed on top of her. Her heartbeat echoed in his head. Her fingers slowly worked through his soft curls. 

She hadn't said much in awhile and Cullen worried he hurt her. 

"Was that ok?" Cullen finally asked, tightening his hold on her waist. 

"Maker, Cullen." Tessa let out a breathy giggle, "That was amazing."

He smiled to himself sated as much as she was. He pulled himself off her, curling her into his side. "I love you so much." He muttered into her hair drowsily. 

"I love you more."


End file.
